


Morning

by Trying2Write4Now



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trying2Write4Now/pseuds/Trying2Write4Now
Summary: Taken from a random fluff prompt:Person A sleeps in late and wakes up to Person B cooking breakfast in the morning. A walks into the kitchen and just wraps their arms around B while they continue to cook.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Morning

Rays of light from the morning sun filtered through sheer curtains, slowly filling the room with a soft glow before settling out across the headrest of the bed. Moonbyul let out a muffled groan as the light hit her eyes, trying to snuggle closer to the warmth on her right in order to capture a few more minutes of sleep, whilst still being mindful to not wake the woman laying beside her. 

Realising that sleep was not going to come anytime soon, she opened her eyes once again, and took the time to observe the other person next to her. The promotional period for Mamamoo’s most recent comeback had just ended, and whilst they had fun engaging with their fans and enjoyed their most recent success, it was hard work, and a break was definitely well needed. This statement surely held true when it came to their dear leader. 

Yongsun laid next to her, sleeping soundly. Moonbyul knew that this was probably the longest time the older girl had slept in a long while, that much was evident from the dark circles underneath her eyes - which were normally covered with makeup when she was parading as Solar - as well as the general knowledge that her unnie was an extremely hard worker, that would never be caught in ‘lazy hell’. 

Moonbyul took this time to admire her, it had been a while since she saw ‘Yongsun’ instead of Solar, but she was beautiful nevertheless. The way her hair was messily strewn across her face (a stark contrast with hair that was meticulously cared for by a team of stylists) never failed to take her breath away. Her chubby cheeks (that Moonbyul could never resist poking) squished onto her pillow, and a small trickle of drool that she would deny ever existed, if Moonbyul ever brought it up. It made Moonbyul feel like the luckiest person in the world to see Kim Yongsun like this, to wake up everyday to this face, to love and be loved by this gorgeous being. 

She smiled contentedly, taking one more quick glance, before pressing a soft kiss to the tip of the older girl’s nose, and another one on the crown of her head. She then began with the excruciating process of untangling herself from the older girl, being careful not to wake her up, before heading to the bathroom to wash up. 

* * *

Crumpled sheets and a faint smell of fried eggs is what Kim Yongsun wakes up to. Groaning, she turned to the left, blindly grasping for her personal human heater, hoping to leech off some of the other girl’s warmth. Instead, she felt nothing but the mattress and the absence of one hamster. 

Figuring that there was no point in staying in bed if Moonbyul wasn’t going to be there, Yongsun made her way out of the bedroom, the smell of fried eggs leading her towards the kitchen where she was greeted with the sight of the one and only Moon Byulyi. The taller girl had put on a charmander apron, and was singing ‘Love and Hate’ softly as she was preparing breakfast, completely oblivious to the other person in the area. 

Yongsun watched from afar, she loved it whenever Moonbyul sang. Her deep, raspy voice never failed to soothe her, bringing her a sense of calmness regardless of the anguish-filled lyrics that her lover was so fond of. 

Once Moonbyul reached towards the end, Yongsun decided to attack - sneaking behind the taller girl and wrapping her arms around the other girl’s waist, resting her head onto the crook of the other girl’s neck. 

“Morning Ddunie…” Moonbyul said, reaching up with one hand to stroke the side of Yongsun’s face, starting at the top of her head before travelling down to trace her puffy cheeks before repeating the gentle motion again. 

Yongsun hummed in greeting, burrowing her face deeper into Moonbyul’s neck and placing a light kiss there. There really was nothing that could replace the warmth Yongsun felt when she was next to Moonbyul. The warmth that Moonbyul provided wasn’t only physical, the younger girl constantly provided her with a sense of comfort as well.

“Someone’s extra clingy today huh?” Moonbyul replied, pausing her previous motion and cupping Yongsun’s face before turning her head around to place a quick kiss onto Yongsun’s cheek. “That’s fine, I like it. It’s super cute.” 

Yongsun felt her face lifting up with that simple statement, a grin formed without permission from the older girl. Perhaps this was the effect of one Moon Byulyi, the younger girl never failed to make her smile, regardless of the cheesy statements she spewed. However, she could not simply let this be, knowing that the younger girl would take advantage if she knew how much Yongsun adored her cheesiness, she proceeded to throw a light punch into Moonbyul’s shoulder. “You’re only saying that cause you like me.”

“That’s wrong. I say that cause I love you.” Moonbyul quipped just as easily, as she reached out, scooping some of the fried rice she made onto the plate and topping it off with a fried egg before sprinkling some seaweed flakes on top. “Two plates of Kimchi Fried Rice ready to go.” 

Yongsun smiled, savouring the smell of the kimchi fried rice. “Thanks Byulie. It looks good.”

She took a bite, letting the wonderful taste of kimchi hit her mouth, leaving a tingling sensation on her tongue. She then proceeded to use her spoon to break open her fried egg, allowing the runny yolk to run through the rice before mixing it thoroughly. She smiled, thinking about how Moonbyul knew her inside out, from how she likes her eggs to the amount of kimchi she liked. 

Yongsun reached out to hold Moonbyul’s hand across the table. 

“I love you, Byul.” 

Moonbyul interlaced their fingers together before scooping some of her own kimchi rice. 

“Love you too, Yong.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first fic I've written in a long time. Hopefully, I'll write more soon. Hope y'all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Leave a kudo if you want, and write down in the comment section if you have anything to say or any ideas for things that I can write. 
> 
> Also stream (if you want lol):  
> Moonbyul x Punch 'Say Yes'  
> Solar's 'Spit it Out'  
> Wheein's 'Do do do do'  
> Hwasa's 'Orbit'  
> Mamamoo's 'Hip'
> 
> Don't forget that Moonbyul's going to drop a new song called 'Absence' soon on the 29th of May!!!
> 
> (All mistakes are mine lol)


End file.
